Realize
by Jess-siriusly
Summary: One-shot Songfic. James is leaving. Will Lily be able to realise that she loves him and keep him back?


**A/N: hey back with my fourth story. This is a oneshot songfic. LJ pairing as usual, hope u will really enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.**

**Realise**

_**Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me**_

Lily tossed and turned in bed. She could not sleep. She missed him.

Her boyfriend James Potter was going to Australia. His flight was on that day. Because of this trip, they had broken up.

Things had never been the same without him. The laughter that he brought to her was gone, along with him. She was wallowing in self pity. The ultimate Lily Evans had never been this distraught. She hated the effect he had on her. He made her smile; he made her cry. It was as if he had total control on her life, even after they had gone on separate ways.

Lily sat up and looked around. The room looked incomplete with all the things that belonged to him thrown into the rubbish bin. Glancing over at the rubbish bin, she spotted a crushed letter. It was James' letter mailed to her 2 weeks ago after they broke up. She had been so angry at him that she did not even bother opening it. But now, curiosity seized her. Hands trembling slightly, she reached out for the letter and opened it carefully.

_  
__**Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you**_

_Dear Lily,_

_I am sorry I didn't tell you before that I was going away. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt. The reason I am going away is to further my studies of defence against the dark arts. _

_About the other thing you accuse me of; Gen is just a very good friend of mine. I told her about my trip because I was asking for her advice on how to tell you about this. We had nothing between us. _

_I am once again going to apologize about the fact that I kept it from you. I hope we can still be friends. We will, won't we? We can still continue being the bestest friends we always were._

_A year is not that long. When I am back, I hope your boyfriend will not be too unwilling to give some of your time to me. _

_Yeah, so take care of yourself when I am gone._

_Your bestest friend always,_

_James_

_**  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you  
**_

Lily stared blankly at the letter for a while. Then she could not stop the tears from flowing. Memories of her days with James filled her mind.

_  
__**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now**_

_It was the first day of school. Lily went up the train, filled with excitement and happiness. Her best friend then, Severus, was telling her all about Hogwarts when the compartment door opened and in came 2 boisterous looking boys._

"_Hey carrot-top. I think you came into the wrong apartment. This one is mine" the one with messy jet-black hair said, putting on an arrogant smirk._

_Lily was angered and she stood up. She was half a head shorter than the boy but she did not look afraid. She could tell that the boy was shocked that a girl would dare to stand up to him. "I don't think you left a stinky mark in this compartment to prove that it is yours," Lily retorted coldly._

_The boy, apparently at a loss of words, threw her and Severus a hateful look before swaggering out of the compartment with his friend. _

_That was the spark which started the infamous competition between Lily Evans and James Potter. They competed with each other in every way they could; in studies, Quidditch, everything. They were the only 2 people who always topped the level, and nobody dreamt of even trying to beat them. Along the corridor, they threw spiteful looks at each other. James always picked on Severus just because he was Lily's best friend._

_*******_

_In fifth year, both of them had grown. They were both said to be Hogwart's hottest people. The competition continued however._

_Then came the one fateful day when James Potter asked Lily Evans out by the lake. Every one was shell-shocked, including Lily. Despite feeling a little flattered, she rejected him in front of everyone. She went back into hating him but since then, James Potter had always been chasing her. And she had always been rejecting him in the harshest way._

_*******_

_In seventh year, James went out with another seventh year and stopped pursuing Lily. At first Lily was really thankful of getting rid of the annoying git who always ask her out everyday. But as time passes, she started to feel a sense of emptiness in her life. It was as if James asking her out was part of everyday life. That sucked._

_Lily and James finally became good friends and there was finally peace in school. They only dated after they left Hogwarts. Lily became a healer and James trained for an auror.__****_

Take time to realize  
Oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This could all pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  


Realisation hit her. She loved him. She needed to find him. Lily hastily grabbed some clothes, put them on, and rushed out of the house. She ran. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead. But there was only one thought in her head, to find James and put things right between them.

_**But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you  
**_

Thoughts raced through Lily's mind. She recalled the times James was willing to risk his life for her safety, those times he forgave her even though she made a big mistake, those times he stood up for her, and so many more.

She felt regretful on how she used to treat James. She always thought James was supposed to help her, supposed to support her in everything she does. It must always be James who apologize to her when it might be her fault. She wasn't being fair to him. She thought it natural for him to do such things for her.

Lily never tried to understand James. She took him for granted.

_**  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other**_

Lily finally reached James' house. She knocked on his door several times. Finally someone answered.

"Good morning miss Lily. Are you looking for Master James?" It was James' maid.

"Yes, is he in?" Lily panted.

"I am sorry, miss Lily. Master had left for the airport. His flight is at 10am sharp."

Lily checked her watch, only to find out that it was already 9.30. It was too late for her to rush to the airport to find him. At that instant, Lily hopes were shattered.

Holding back her tears, Lily thanked James' servant and made her way back slowly.

_**But it's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too**_

_**If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you  
**_

"Goodbye, James," Lily muttered between tears.

_**  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other  
**_

"Lily?" a familiar voice broke Lily's thoughts. She looked up, not believing her eyes. The person she was looking for was standing right before her eyes. They both took a few steps forward.

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
**_

They both smiled together at the same time. Because they both realised they had found love.

**The End**

**A/N: yay! My first songfic is done. **

**I have to say that this may have sucked in your opinions. But please understand that this is my first songfic. And I will try to improve for my next one kay?**

**Secondly, I know that this is REALLY cheesy. And actually I hate writing cheesy stuff. But I had to make it this way to fit the song.**

**The song is Realise by colbie Caillat. Actually I wanted to do 'teardrops on my guitar' by taylor swift before. But thousands of songfics based on that song had been created and I just wanted to try something new.**

**Hope you liked my story. Review! ^-^**


End file.
